


Anything goes

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: I'm bored and I want people to be able to read what they want about sanders sides.





	1. Rules

Simple rules:

*Any ship goes (including Poly ships)

*Fetishes are allowed, only ones I'm uncomfortable with are Scat and Underage. 

*I'll be writing my own ones as well

*also I'll take angst, smut, and fluff

Side notes:

*I'm best at angst   
*I will do trans characters  
* I can do disorders, and I'd love too  
* any gore kinks, I may not accurately represent  
*I will do pregnant but no birthing scenes


	2. Sweeter than fruit (fluff)

"Feed me." That was the first order from the mustache villains mouth. Roman tilted his head, "what?" Remus rolled his eyes." I'm in charge so you aren't supposed to question me. Well~ except to ask what I'd like to eat. Which is Strawberries, I fucking love Strawberries."

Roman rolled his eyes, moving to comply with the given order. He conjured a basket of strawberries, cringing as his brother conjured a sofa. "Please Remus just forget the-" Remus raised a hand," Oi! You wouldn't let me free if you had won." Roman huffed, rolling his eyes." Fine, fine, let's get this over with." The darker twin spread himself over the sofa, sticking out part of his tongue. "I could make you wear a maid outfit~" Roman's face flushed and he shoved a plump strawberry into his brothers open mouth. 

Remus ate his in his... special way, bits of fruit falling as he messily ate. Roman scoffed, turning his head from the sight, only to be literally pulled in. "Hey!" He looked into his brothers sharpened eyes." You know I need your maaaaaaximum attention." The duke huffed, placing a grape in his mouth. His brother rolled his eyes, trying to look away until his lips were met with the cool skin of the grape. "Sharing is caring, and you know I care so much for you." The green side purred, Roman squealed, moving away.

"Why did you have to ruin the sweet moment with a bulge grab." 

"Why'd you have a bulge?" Remus retorted leading to loud protests from his twin.


	4. Impaired Logic(Angst)

Logan always knew what to do.

He knew how to calm Virgil down from his first panic attack. He knew how to apply just enough pressure to make Roman work. He even knew how to reign in Remus... but he didn't know what he could do now.

He had been sitting in the mindscape, reading his favorite book on bioengineering when he felt something creep up his neck. The second his book fell the two headed serpent was already upon him and he could only scream.The others rushed in, pouring questions out, filling the room with incoherent noise. At least that's what Logan heard as he gripped his bleeding eyes nothing made sense anymore.

It calmed a little when they had managed to clean and bandage his eyes. "Lo..." Patton tentatively stroked his hair, "What happened?" He asked in no more than a quite whisper. Normally Logan would have a snappy remark but he just sat there, unconsciously playing with his shirt buttons until he found an answer.

"I think.... I got a snake in my eyes." He answered without a hint of sarcasm.

The other sides looked between one another, exchanging sad and confused looks. Virgil was the next to pipe up, "Logan what are the first four digits of pi." Logan scrunched his face, he knew he should know it, he knew they knew that. He couldn't take the building pressure as his mind teased him with the answer like Tantalus with the food of Hades. He cried, shocking everyone as the sniffles breached the silence. 

"I d-don't remember! I swear I know it." He pants, tears pouring down his face." Don't think I'm stupid!" He snapped, slamming his fist into his leg in a moment of blind panic. 

Everyone was shocked, all they could do was hug him and rock him, trying to calm down their rock. "We need to tell Thomas." Roman mumbled, "I mean If his logic is injured he'll need a heads up."

Logan shook his head furiously. "Nononono! Please don't tell him, he'll disconnect me!" 

"Lo, please he needs to know, you'd make us do the same." Patton snapped his fingers and the four were all suddenly surrounding a surprised Thomas in the bathroom."Warning!" Thomas covered himself with a towel, backing up.

Logan jumped on the closest sides back, squawking." Warning? What's there!" The logical side burrowed into Roman's muscular chest, much to the surprise of Thomas. "Logan? What's going on with him?" He glanced around the room.

Patton gave a shrug, giving Virgil a nudge to supply the much needed exposition. "He said a snake got in his eyes... I think Deceit attacked him." He snarled, suddenly making the room more cramped as the snakey side appeared.

"You rang~?" He cooed sweetly.

"Deceit." Thomas huffed, "what did you do to Logan!" Deceit chuckled, waving his irate host off. "Well I merely _ didn't_ blind him. I mean why'd I ever want your logic blindsided~." And with that he was gone leaving the five to talk it over.


End file.
